<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for the very first time by mondaymocha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402374">for the very first time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaymocha/pseuds/mondaymocha'>mondaymocha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>that fancam of baekchen airport walking [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kid Sehun, Multi, Prince Jongdae, Tagging is abitch, and okay yes, im sorry, kid Kyungsoo, well baby kyungsoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaymocha/pseuds/mondaymocha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae's firsts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>that fancam of baekchen airport walking [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for the very first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is probably not very edited, just so y'all know. </p><p>i will maybe possibly probably in the air update something soon.</p><p>i might write chansoo soon.</p><p>if your confused by all the fem exo, i was in love with the edits so this phase won't be easing soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p> </p><p>	The first time Jongdae meets Baekhee, she's eating in the tea room. Jongdae knows she's not supposed to be there, knows because he's the youngest child of his parents at seven years old and he'd, as well as the entire rest of the kingdom, know if his mother had a girl at all. Especially considering the girl couldn't be much younger than him if younger than him at all. Jongdae doesn't know every single item of his mother favorite iridescent crystallized tea set but as far as he's concerned, everything is still there so the girl probably wasn't stealing.</p><p> </p><p>	He approaches with confidence, like his father taught him, gasping when the girl's head snaps up and he sees the yellow cream around her lips. Her cheeks are full of whatever lemon filled sweet she's devouring, small hands holding it to her chest. "Your highness," She struggles to greet passed the goods in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>	"Who are you and what are you doing in my tea room?"</p><p> </p><p>	"This is the East Wing, your highness," She answers hesitantly, casting her eyes down. She swallows but her cheeks don't get smaller.</p><p> </p><p>	Jongdae blinks. "Excuse me?" He says, pushing his young shoulders back with confidence. </p><p> </p><p>	"The East Wing tea room belongs to the King and his guests. The real answer would be why...are you here, wouldn't it?" She pries and okay, Jongdae was sneaking here for sweets too but he had the right, he's the king's son, his youngest son for that matter, he gets props. </p><p> </p><p>	"How do you know?" He sasses instead, continuing to pursue his confidence. Because he's confident. Right.</p><p> </p><p>	"My mommy's friend serves tea to him sometimes. Aunty Alice,"</p><p> </p><p>	"How do I know you're telling the truth?"</p><p> </p><p>	The girl doesn't answer to that. She sits silently, staring at the marble floor. It's tense for a while before the girl wipes some of the curd off her face. "I just wanted a lemon bread,"</p><p> </p><p>	Jongdae has seen his father deal with beggars. With confidence. A flip of his hand, a roll of his eyes, complete nonchalance and possible ignorance. And he should act with confidence. It's just...confidence is making the girl look sad. And Junmyeon hyung told him princes need to make people happy. So instead of confidently ripping the dessert out of the girl's hand like his father would have done, he grabs another from the bowl. "Do you want another one?"</p><p> </p><p>	She looks up, eyes wide. "Your highness?"</p><p> </p><p>	"My name is Jongdae," Jongdae laughs, grabbing three sugar cubes and pushing them into his pocket. "Do you like strawberries?"</p><p> </p><p>	The girl nods quickly, grinning widely which only makes her cheeks bigger. "I'm Baekhee,"</p><p> </p><p>	"Well, my eomma has strawberry jam in her tea room,"</p><p> </p><p>	Baekhee frowns. "I'm not allowed to go into the glass room,"</p><p> </p><p>	"You are today,"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>			2.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	The first time Jongdae realizes he's in love with Baekhee is at age 14. He was in despair, sunken despair, fucking despair. As per tradition, he would be sent to train for his princehood. Minseok, his oldest brother and in line for the crown, calls it bullshit and Junmyeon doesn't even bother to disagree, passing Jongdae his first ( they think) shot of raspberry rum (he and Baekhee had drained a bottle age 12 and it was a night). They lay in the kitchen, underneath one of tables, the repetitive thump of Mommy Byun's knife hitting the wood a comfort to Jongdae in these hard...hard times.</p><p> </p><p>	"It's only going to be six years, right?"</p><p> </p><p>	"Seven, Baekhee," Jongdae sighs. Baekhee pouts, crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p>	"That's bullshit," Mommy Byun's next hit is lethal, almost splitting lethal, possible splinters in retina lethal. "Sorry," She chimes although while rolling her slate gray eyes, it's barely sincere. "But Mommy, you don't understand," She continues in a whine. "Seven years?! Can't you just learn everything here?! Aren't we supposed to have some of the best scholars or some other mess? I'm not going to see you for seven years, Jongdae, oh my god!"</p><p> </p><p>	"In retrospect, I'll be fucking ripped when I get back,"</p><p> </p><p>	"Jongdae," Mommy Byun says in warning. Despite him being a prince, he's grown close enough to Mommy Byun and her daughter in the last seven years that the threats come naturally. They didn't grow innocently, they were more or less reckless as fuck. "I have plenty of cardamom pods, would y'all like to chew some?" she takes a step back to fix them with a glare.</p><p> </p><p>	It wasn't a question and they both grimaced as chewing it, Baekhee gagging dramatically. "You're not," she says suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>	"Not what?" Jongdae hums, shivering in disgust at the bitter taste in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>	"Ripped,"</p><p> </p><p>	Jongdae turns towards her in offense. "Excuse me?"</p><p> </p><p>	"Oh please, you hate sweating. You'll probably start crying after three push ups," Baekhee teases.</p><p> </p><p>	"That's offensive. I find that very offensive,"</p><p> </p><p>	"Can't apologize for telling the truth," </p><p> </p><p>	"It's not the truth. You'll see. When I get back, I'm going to be fucking huge. All the princesses and princes are going to swoon over me and I'm going to have multiple consorts,"</p><p> </p><p>	"You're just going to be a skinny manwhore,"</p><p> </p><p>	"Oh, fuck you- ah!"</p><p> </p><p>	"Mommy," Baekhee whines, rubbing where the last cardamom pod had pelted her forehead. Jongdae grabs his own, throwing it back with a sigh. "I'm going to miss you, Jongdae," She says after a long silent minute. "Not to be a baby but you know..." Baekhyun sighs.</p><p> </p><p>	Jongdae rolls over, throwing an arm over her. He opens his mouth to say something, he really does, the words are literally on the tip of teeth, the skin of tongue...and then Baekhee turns to look at him. And hell, she is beautiful. Her always had always been an unnatural color, a result of her mother unfortunate background, and he hadn't really taken a second to notice that there is brown around her pupil. Her lashes are long and her eyes are so gray, like a comforting cloudy day, like storm clouds rolling in. </p><p> </p><p>	And it's like a punch to the stomach. Jongdae knows it for what it is immediately. Minseok, a hopeless romantic with a thing for poetry about roses, has already told him what love would feel like but shit, he didn't say it was like this. It was almost painful, his chest tightened with the idea of kissing the life out of Baekhee now. Right now. He inhales suddenly and it makes him cough.</p><p> </p><p>	"Oh, Jongdae, gross," Baekhee whines, turning away from the offending turn of events. "You giant ball of mucus!" She yells, punching him in the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>	It hurts less than the feelings gripping at Jongdae's heart. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>			3.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	The first time Jongdae kisses Baekhee isn't till almost nine years later. And a lot of things had happened since his feelings for his best friend had head butt him in the fucking chin.</p><p> </p><p>	For one, Jongdae hasn't gotten ripped, which Baekhee teased him about incessantly in his arrival back home. He had gotten muscular, with a waist his friend Chanyeol says is 'fuck tease' and a jawline that he can say he's pretty proud of. He's grown into his expressive eyebrows and kitten curled lips and okay, he's not exactly tall but he's taller than Minseok hyung so he can survive. </p><p> </p><p>	For two, Jongdae had come home a year early to get married. No, not to Baekhee, he isn't lucky like that. His father was in control of who he married and gave him the choice....of death or marriage so he'd come home a year early to tie the knot with Desireena. She's sweet and high pitched and she's not all that bad in bed so Jongdae supposes it could be worse, it really could. Yes, he has to watch Baekhee, knowing she would end up belonging to someone other than him and yes, maybe he almost drunk himself to kidney failure because of it but he thinks he's doing pretty okay, well as fuck considering-</p><p> </p><p>	For three, Baekhee had grown into a woman since he'd been gone and shit, she was gorgeous. No one's lips should look that juicy, no one's hips should look that well switching, no one should be allowed to walk around with the power to make Jongdae go hard almost immediately. Honestly, he's married and he's never wanted to be like his father, sleeping around with staff and loud about it. Junmyeon eloped with a tall husky blacksmith as it is and the only reason he wasn't immediately put on the chopping block is because he's Eomma's favorite.</p><p> </p><p>	The day he kisses Baekhee is the day they announce to the public that Desireena is pregnant. It's a loud and very irritating ceremony. Jongdae stands at the head of the room with Desireena as their surrounded by her family from out of country and Chanyeol slaps him on the back hard enough for him to cough. He's been nursing a hangover for almost two days because the news of his child, while exciting, was also depressing. Because his child would have wild red hair, as Desireena's was, not silky black hair. His child would probably be tall, as Desireena's father is, not on the average side. His child would have a wide dimpled smile, much like Desireena, but not a boxy grin.</p><p> </p><p>	And he was happy to have a child, he was. He wasn't great with kids but he's expecting to fix whatever he's lacking when his little bundle of sunshine is born. His nephew Shixun wasn't exactly a poster child for perfect offspring so who knows? Maybe his judgement is off.</p><p> </p><p>	Fact is, as Minseok-</p><p> </p><p>	"I'm honored to announce my youngest brother Jongdae and his wife Desireena will be having their first child, come this fall-,"</p><p> </p><p>	And the crowd goes wild and Jongdae comes to a stuttering stop as his eyes land on Baekhee. It took a moment to find her since she was all the way in the back. Even if they were best friends, she had no choice but to follow servant protocol. There are tears running down her face and she's glaring, glaring for all she's worth. She takes two deep heaving breathes before turning, exiting out of the nearest door. Jongdae doesn't think twice before disconnecting from Desireena, leaving her with her brother. </p><p> </p><p>	It doesn't take much to catch her because Baekhee takes angry short steps when she's pissed and when she turns, she's puce in the face, anger washing away the misery. "What, Jongdae? What do you want?!" She snaps.</p><p> </p><p>	"What is the problem? Why are you crying? What happened? Who did it? Tell me," He says in one breath, panic and anger of his own rising in his chest. Who hurt her? He will crush whoever hurt her. He has a private army of his own, he will have them snuff the fucking-</p><p> </p><p>	"Why didn't you tell me Desireena was pregnant?"</p><p> </p><p>	Jongdae draws a complete blank. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>	"Why didn't you tell me-"</p><p> </p><p>	"Is that why your crying-"</p><p> </p><p>	"I asked you FUCKING QUESTION, JONGDAE, WHY-	"</p><p> </p><p>	"I didn't think you'd have a breakdown-"</p><p> </p><p>	"Oh, fuck you, Jongdae, honestly-"</p><p> </p><p>	"Are you seriously mad because I got my wife pregnant?!"</p><p> </p><p>	"I LOVED YOU FIRST, GODDAMMIT!" </p><p> </p><p>	"I don't need to-" Jongdae goes silent, staring. He lets out a breath. "What?" He says, voice dry.</p><p> </p><p>	"I loved you. I loved you since before she was in the picture, I loved you even when you brought her home, even when you got married in front of my face! I loved you and you were mine! You told me your heart was mine but dammit, Jongdae, getting her pregnant, how thin do you think I can fucking stretch?!"</p><p> </p><p>	Jongdae's chest feels tight all over again. It's a terrible time for his feelings to be running so rampant but they don't care to settle themselves, rumbling in his chest violently. "When...when did I...I never told you about-"</p><p> </p><p>	"I figured you were drunk when you wrote it but you always remember what you did drunk, Jongdae. It was a whole letter and half of it smelled like rum and the other half was misspelled but..." Baekhee goes silent, shoulders shaking. "You just acted like nothing happened and I thought...I thought you were just biding time, waiting till the time was right, maybe even....saving yourself for me..." She says, her voice breaking. "But you...got A BITCH PREGNANT-"</p><p> </p><p>	Jongdae can't control himself, obviously. His hands are gripping Baekhee by the nape of her neck and he pulls her forward, their lips locking and fuck, yes, it's better than he expected. Baekhee's lips are perfect, softer than anything he's ever come in contact with, tasting of strawberries and sweet cream. He waits for her to push him off, waits for her to slap him but she doesn't, she clasps her hands in his shirt, sighing into the kiss. Presses closer, impossibly closer.</p><p> </p><p>	It's the single best kiss of Jongdae's life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>			4.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	The first time Minseok, now king, finds out what's been happening, Jongdae has a plate of croissants on his lap and he's more or less crying in his brother's chest. Following their kiss came a relationship, of course, because fuck if Jongdae was letting Baekhee go. Their first time together was something from dreams, as cliche and cringy as it sounds. Jongdae can't remember ever reaching a high like that, can't remember ever seeing something as beautiful as Baekhee as she rode him with confidence. </p><p> </p><p>	But as time went on...</p><p> </p><p>	And as Desireena got bigger with pregnancy and Jongdae kissed Baekhee in empty ballrooms...</p><p> </p><p>	And as Baekhee had to hide under the blanket as the Yixing came in to wake Jongdae up in the morning...</p><p> </p><p>	And the moments with Baekhee were the happiest in his life but when Desireena-</p><p> </p><p>	"Just promise you won't treat the baby different because he's not hers,"</p><p> </p><p>	And fuck, it hits Jongdae that Desireena has known all along, has known that Jongdae was sleeping behind her back, has known and fucking-</p><p> </p><p>	"I'm just like father, aren't I?" He sighed, eyes swollen.</p><p> </p><p>	Minseok smiles softly. Jongdae refuses to look at him, afraid of the disappointment that would be written there. He can deal with most of Minseok's negative emotions and expression, his hyung being the one that raised him correctly in place of his father. Seeing disappointment would kill him. Maybe he deserved death. "You're not like father, Jongdae,"</p><p> </p><p>	"I am, hyung," He sobbed, his tears moistening the bread on his lap. "I'm such a fuck up. God, I hate myself,"</p><p> </p><p>	"You're not a fuck up, Jongdae,"</p><p> </p><p>	"You have to say that,"</p><p> </p><p>	"I really don't," Minseok said, face suddenly straight. Jongdae goes silent, sniffing pitifully. "You were wrong for sleeping with someone else, Jongdae, that's true. And even though you've loved Baekhee for the past forever doesn't give you the right to lose loyalty to Desireena like that. That was wrong and you need to break it off with one or the other, tell Desireena the truth. But you're not father because you recognized that you were wrong. You realized and you were sorry and that's already a step,"</p><p> </p><p>`	Jongdae nods quickly. "Okay, hyung,"</p><p> </p><p>	"Desireena comes from a family where up to 10 wives is acceptable and consorts are normal. That doesn't mean it hurts her any less. Apologize and fix it," Minseok says, running a hand through Jongdae's hair. "You're a good boy, Dae, I wouldn't let you turn into father,"</p><p> </p><p>	"Thank you, hyung," He says, feeling warmth border his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>				5.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Desireena is surprisingly chirpy about the entire situation. She looks sad for a small stretch of time, going weeks without seeing Jongdae before coming to the decision to nullify their public marriage. The connection within the kingdoms would always be there, they would be each others aid, and even friend since Desireena had never harbored real feelings for Jongdae in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>	She kisses his cheek with the news.</p><p> </p><p>	"You're really cute when you think about her. Like a soft kitten. I wish you would have just told me and I didn't have to find out from the lady who airs your sheets,"</p><p> </p><p>	"I'm sorry," Jongdae says, still feeling like an asshat. Desireena was one of the softest people in the world, kind and tempered. She hadn't shouted when Jongdae came forth, hadn't even cried. Just calmly asked for time. "I hope...I hope I'm still welcome to see the baby,"</p><p> </p><p>	Desireena slaps his arm. "Of course. He's just as much mine as he is yours," They go silent as Baekhee walks passed the glass wall, in deep conversation with a different servant. "She's pretty. Y'all first baby better be Desireena,"</p><p> </p><p>	Jongdae breaks a small smile. "What if it's a boy?"</p><p> </p><p>	"Des is just as good," </p><p> </p><p>	Desireena leaves a few weeks after she gives birth to red headed Han. </p><p> </p><p>	It's the first time Jongdae feels really free.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>				+1</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Han is six when Baekhee gives birth to twins Kyungsoo and Soonah, middle names for both being Des.</p><p> </p><p>	It's the first time Han holds a baby and the first time he calls Baekhee Eomma and Desireena doesn't let it go, happier than Jongdae is about the entire situation. She's been having her own love affair with a milk boy and she posts to Jongdae about it constantly. If Jongdae has to read, 'bright brown eyes' one more time, she'll go and personally take Zitao's life. Enough is enough.</p><p> </p><p>	There were no more first times for them. They kissed, they'd cried, they lived, they'd loved, they'd wronged, they'd fixed and they were going to do a lot more of that as time went on. </p><p> </p><p>	But when Jongdae kisses Baekhee, it feels like the first time.</p><p> </p><p>	When he tickles her out of bed, it feels like the first time.</p><p> </p><p>	When he sees Han hug Baekhee, it feels like the first time.</p><p> </p><p>	When he sinks into Baekhee, it feels like the first time.</p><p> </p><p>	Waking up to love Baekhee, while an eternal feeling, always feels like the first time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>